The Colors Of The Sages Book II: Farore
by Mario Oka
Summary: This is the second book of my three part fan fic, if you found this first, just look at my profile to find the first book.
1. dejavu

The colors of the sages book 2: farore

Darkness, void, nothing, these are the words to describe a state of unconsciousness that had befallen malon. The last thing she remembered was the summer solstice festival. She was there, with link, dancing and having fun. Everything after that, in her memory, is blinded out by a radiant sparkling of red, green, and blue. A radiance so bright that it warmed her soul to the point of peace. Actually, her whole being began to feel warm, and also it felt as if there was a weight covering her. The radiance still persisted, slowly sparkling and melding into a warming white light that surrounded her. The radiant light began to spread and take shape. Familiar objects started to form from the light and mold into her room.  
>Malon opened her eyes and tossed off the blanket as she got out of bed. She stretched and yawned, looking over to the harvest clock. The contraption alerts if the solstice has passed or is to come, stating the days until or passed. Malon knocks the clock a few times and a dial pops into view.<br>"48 hours... UNTILL" malon exclaimed as she read the machine. She told herself that the clock was wrong, but deep down she knew it never was, and that the last 48 hours that were thought to be the best of her life, were only just a dream. Malon slid out of the bed and dressed in her work cloths for the day, pausing to realize that link was not beside her like he usually is in the morning, nor was there the smell of cooking food wafting from the kitchen. This all seemed so familiar to her, as if she had done this once before. Malon shrugged the feeling off as a case of dejavu and walked down the steps of her home. No one was down stairs as expected from the lack of cooking or the cheerful "good morning" malon always got from her father. Very strange, yet familiar, this feeling kept crawling into malon's mind, filling her mind with false hope and more doubt to outweigh the hope. Half her mind was saying "the dream is a message from the gods, don't mess it up," while the other half is telling her " it was just a dream, nothing can be that perfect." As Malon walked outside to begin her chores for the day, she heard the faint rumbling of horse hooves, heavy in stride, obviously carrying someone with girth. Malon stepped back, learning from her previous horse injury. The black stead galloped into the ranch and slowed to a trot, stopping to allow the rider to dismount. Talon turned to his daughter clutching a dry cleaning hanger with a covered piece of clothing unable to be identified. Talon quickly hid the hanger behind his back and put on a big smile, slowly side stepping into the house. Running could be heard from within as if talon was trying to hide the dry cleaning. Malon thought this was very strange, so what if it's not exactly like her dream, it's pretty damn close.  
>"daddy, do you know where link is?" malon called out to the man in the house.<br>"umm, he's at kakariko helping set up the festival decorations. That longshot of his is pretty handy." Talon said as he hid the bag in a safe spot. Malon now knew that the dream she had was a message from the gods, this was all to similar to the dream for her not to believe it. Malon began her chores for the day, brushing the horses and feeding the cows. She collected eggs and milk, nothing different than the dream, sadly, every day was like this with chores. Finally, wiping the sweat off her forehead, Malon walked into the house and changed into her night gown, washing up and heading to bed.

_I know this one is super short, I just wanted to post something to show that im still working. Please feel free to rate and review as this post will probably make a few readers angry. I want to hear what you have to say. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, or maybe even later today._


	2. A Friend From A Far Off Land

The Colors Of The Sages Book 2: Farore

Part One: Sapphire

Chapter two:

As Malon slept that night, the goddesses visited her within her dreams. Malon was standing atop the highest peak of Death Mountain, gazing out upon the vast spans of Hyrule, contemplating the life she could live with Link. She suspected it wouldn't be any more different than what they had now, but Malon felt there could be more, remembering her younger days on the ranch with Link. She had always had a crush on him, from the moment she laid eyes on his untamed, golden hair, failing to be covered by that stupid wind sock that Link swore was a hat. As Malon thought of these memories, a soft voice entered her mind.

"Time passes, people move...

Like a river's flow, it never ends...

A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep

Affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth… Remember these words my child for they will help you in your troubles. There is nothing in the world that is so permanent that time cannot change it."

The voice was soothing, reminding Malon of the feeling she got when her mother spoke to her. It felt as if the speaker was a mother to all creation, loving each one individually. Contemplating the words she was just told brought on memories of the long wait after Link had left to see the princess with the stones. Those seven years had hurt her, for every day she worried about her friend, worried that he would never return. During that time, she cherished the memories of the past, of the days they would play in the stables', harass Ingo and her father, of their duets during the night, of their friendship. Her hope for Link's return was the only thing that got her through the days after her father was thrown out of the ranch, giving ownership to Ingo. He would work Malon until her fingers bled from the many open blisters and cuts. He would almost always return to the ranch, drunk, eyes full of anger and hatred. He would always find a reason to beat Malon to the ground, always telling her that she was useless, that no one would ever think of being her friend. It hurt Malon to recall these memories, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. She felt a hand wipe them away as she looked up to see nobody there, only a voice in her mind, this one had the same motherly feel, but it had the sound of dominion, a sound of fire, as a mother would have when protecting her child.

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship.

A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time...

The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it,

You will know which way to go... You have been through so much my child, more than most men go through in their entire lives. When you feel as though the feeling of friends has left you, remember these words and they will help you in your troubles. Nothing can diminish over time, things can only grow. Like flowers in the field, friendship blossoms over time. It grows into something more, something that many people in this land have long forgotten."

This voice soon faded, leaving another bit of knowledge in Malon's mind. She thought over the words and sighed, remembering something Link told her not to long ago.

"The flow of time is always cruel...

Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...

A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..."

These words soothed Malon and reminded her that her time spent with Link would never change, they would always be together no matter what. With this revelation, Malon awoke, rubbing her eyes and sliding out of bed. She walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs, the sound of her father's humming could be heard from the kitchen. As Malon sat down at the table, her father placed a plate of breakfast in front of her. Malon began to eat quickly so she could begin the chores for the day. She would need to get them finished early to have time for the festival.

"don't eat too fast, Malon" Talon said as he walked around the table to sit. He was wearing his good cloths today.

"daddy, why were you working in your good cloths?" Malon asked as she slowed down on her chewing. Talon chuckled,

"I wasn't working, I was getting the cart ready to go to the festival. I decided that we could skip chores for today." Talon said as he walked to the closet. He pulled out a dress, "oh, and link bought this for you, he said he wanted you to wear it when you went to the festival." The dress was a pure white satin wrap that seemed to sparkle and glimmer in the light.

"it's beautiful, I can't believe link bought this for me." Malon said, standing and taking the dress. Inside, she secretly thought, "I wonder how much he spent on me?"

Talon chuckled and set the dress down across the back of a chair, beginning to eat his breakfast. As soon as he finished, he began to make sandwiches for the cart ride. It would take them the entire day to reach Kakariko using the cart. Malon looked around the room and frowned a bit.

"Daddy, do you know where link is?" Malon asked, finishing her plate. She stood and brought the plate over to the sink as her father turned to reply.

"oh, Link is at his forest house, he said he needed to get ready for something. But not to worry, he said he would be at the bottom of the stairs when we arrived, ready to escort you into the festival." Talon smiled and wrapped the sandwiches up in a thin cloth, placing them in a bag and walking outside to place it in the cart. He already had a few cases of Lon-Lon milk to sell at the festival, but he wouldn't worry too much about it if they opened one to drink with the meal. As he reentered the house, Talon saw Malon looking the dress over, watching her eyes light up.

"You should get ready to go, we will leave in a few minutes." Talon said, smiling. Malon nodded and took the dress with her into the bathroom, putting it on after she got out of the shower and dried off. She opened her closet and pulled out a bottle with a blue fairy inside.

"Hey Mal, what's the big idea, I may be a fairy, but I have feelings." The little fairy shouted through the glass bottle, banging his little fist on the sides. Malon pulled the cork out and let the fairy fly out, watching him stretch his arms and legs.

"Sorry Tatil, you know I had to. You wouldn't come with me quietly." Malon scolded, putting the bottle away and capturing the fairy in her dress. Tatil's tiny form could be seen moving up the inside of Malon's dress, his tiny torso popping out from between Malon's breast.

"Well, I'm not complaining now. If you had captured me and shoved me here, I would have gone anywhere you asked." Tatil said snickering. Malon pretended to stretch her arms in front of her, squeezing the fairy in her cleavage.

"OW, OW, STOP, STOP IM SORRY JUST DON'T KILL ME." Tatil yelled, flailing his arms. Malon giggled and stopped, patting Tatil on the head.

"I would never think of killing you. I need you alive to bring someone happiness." Malon giggled, walking down the stairs, "just don't make yourself known until I tell you."

Malon hopped up into the cart and her father drove off towards Kakariko.


	3. the final moments, the final answer

The Colors of the Sages Book II: Farore

Part one: sapphire

Chapter 3:

_Ok, sorry guys for not doing a authors note on the last chapter, it was kinda late and I just uploaded it so you wouldn't miss it. I hope I spelled the name Tatil correctly, couldn't really remember if it was tattle or Tatil. And before you start to flame me, I know Tatil is not a guy, but let's just make her one for now_

_**Tatil: "Hey, I don't want to be a guy"**_

_**Author: "be quiet, I'm getting you laid"**_

_**Tatil: "oh… carry on then"**_

Link paced back and forth in front of the Kakariko villa steps, once in a while asking the guard what time it was. Navi flew out of Link's hat and fluttered down onto his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong Link, I thought you would be excited today." Navi said, fixing her own dress which consisted of a softened leaf of the Deku Tree sprout, sewn with while wolfo hair. Link tried to smile to Navi but only came across as very worried.

"Nothing is wrong Navi, but even the Hero Of Time gets nervous." Link sighed, pulling off his hat and fingering the box inside. The touch gave him a little confidence, but he still had his worries. He knew he was prepared; being the hero of an entire kingdom and its surrounding lands has its perks. Friends were in place, a plan was being set into motion, this time it would work, and damn the goddesses if they sent him back again. Waiting for her answer those agonizing seconds was bad enough, and being told by the goddesses that he did it wrong was even worse, but the one thing that made him feel this way was that they sent him back two days, having to get ready all over again. At least they let me keep the ring, I'm not going to have to go up death mountain again. But this time he will get it right, he won't mess this up again. Link quickly put the ring box back into his hat, hearing the clatter of an old milk cart driving towards the villa. Link took a deep breath and tried to relax, watching Talon arrive with Malon next to him.

"Evening Link" Talon said with a smile. Link just nodded with a similar smile, masking his nerves well. Link extended his hand and took Malon's, helping her out of the cart and onto the ground. Link smiled to her lovingly and gave her a soft kiss.

"Ready to celebrate Mal?" he asks, hooking her arm in his, Malon smiled and nodded. The two walked up the steps, lined with long strings of paper lanterns. At the top of the stairs, the ghost of Dampe the grave keeper and the ghosts of the composer brothers, Sharp and Flat, were waiting for any visitors, leading them into the festivities. Link smiled to Dampe and handed him a small box.

"Thanks for this Dampe, it really helped. Now I have no need for it and I'm giving it back to its rightful owner." He smiled handing the ghost the box with the hookshot in it. Dampe smiled and waved his lantern, guiding the way as he took the box with him. Link and Malon followed Dampe into the villa, bowing to him in thanks as he floated back down to greet more people. Malon shivered a little.

"I know Dampe is a good guy and all, but till this day he still gives me the creeps." Malon said, hugging Link's arm tighter. Link laughed and remembered that was the same way he felt the first time he saw Dampe. As they entered the clearing, they saw a few friends and waved, although Malon didn't recognize some of them, assuming it was the Kokiri that she had never met, but knew all about from Link. Walking closer to the well, Malon could see that the people built a stage around it, covering the hole with a stretched Dodongo skin. A loud and even rhythm was pulsing from the stage, suddenly worrying Link…he never planned for the giant drum to be played. Fearing the worse, Link detached from Malon and told her,

"I'm going to be right back Mal, I just need to check on something really quick." Malon nodded and sat down at a table, feeling a little alone, remembering the words in her dream and feeling a little better.

When Link was out of sight, he pulled out the ocarina and played the Nocturne of Shadow, warping to the entrance of the temple. The beat was louder here and Link drew his sword and farore's wind, casting it and being blown to the room above the drum. His ears began to hurt as they did during the battle with Bongo-Bongo due to the decibels from the beat. Link had his sword and shield drawn, jumping down the hole and landing on the thumping drum. He fell over in laughter as he saw Biggoron beating away at the drum.

"how is it brother? I'm sorry if I startled you with my drumming. It just looked so inviting so I came down here to provide a backup to the singers." Biggoron said, still thumping the drum. Link shook his head and smiled.

"Its no trouble brother, you add a nice touch to the festivities." Link said as he stepped into the blue portal and warped out. It was already getting a bit late and he didn't realize how long he had been gone.

"Fuck, this is going to be a close one." He swore, putting on his hover boots and running off the ledge and onto the ground. Running as fast as he could, he pulled out the ocarina again and played Saria's song, asking her for help.

"Is it almost time to start the songs?" Saria asked, talking to him from the stage. Link mentally nodded and appeared in the clearing. He quietly walked up behind Malon and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to spin around, startled a bit. Link smiled down at her

"May I have this dance?" he asked, helping Malon to her feet when she nodded. Link had his hand behind his back, signaling the singers. Mido stepped up to the front of the stage and the band began to play. Mido opened his mouth and began to sing

"When marimba rhythms start to play, Dance with me, make me sway, Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease, When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me."

Link and Malon begun dancing, floating and spinning across the dance floor. Malon was smiling and laughing happily as Link did a few dips and spins. The hover boots had made him very light on his feet, allowing him to dance pretty well.

"Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you, Only you have the magic technique, When we sway I go weak.

I can hear the sounds of violins, Long before it begins, Make me thrill as only you know how , Sway me smooth, sway me now." Mido continued, really getting into the song now.

Link looked into Malon's eyes for a moment, moving to the words of the song. They continued to dance, unknowingly dominating the entire dance floor.

"Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you, Only you have the magic technique, When we sway I go weak.

I can hear the sounds of violins, Long before it begins, Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now.<p>

When marimba rhythms start to play, Dance with me, make me sway, Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more."<p>

Link listened to the song and held Malon closer, still fluttering over the dance floor, the two of them lost in their own world. The music seemed to stop, the energy felt in the air. Then Mido belted out the final lines, as if the passion of the song took him over.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease, When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me

When marimbas start to play, Hold me close, make me sway, Like an ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease, When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me." with that last line, the band ended in a powerful crescendo and with Link holding Malon centimeters from his face, both of them panting from the dance. All the people applauded the band and Mido as he took a bow and walked off the stage. Malon and Link were still pressed close together, gazing into each others eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Link spoke.

"Hey Mal, I have something I want to show you." Link took Malon's hand and led her off to the watchtower, Navi staying behind like she was told to earlier. Before Malon could leave, she whispered to Tatil and he flew out and over to Navi, beginning to talk and laugh as friends do after so long apart. Those two fairies had a special night together, but that's for another day. When Link and Malon reached the tower, Malon remembered what the dream had shown her. This was it, she would stay strong, in control and the most important of all… conscious. All this so familiar, Malon automatically held onto Link tightly, closing her eyes in wait for the always gut wrenching pull of the long-shot. Link wrapped his arm tightly around Malon and pulled out the item, shooting it into the tower and pulling them quickly up, into the air, only to land on the very top of the tower lightly thanks to the hover boots. Malon looked up at link who was smiling, obviously covering up his nerves. Link finally spoke

"Malon, for the past few months I have been in love with you. I had never said it, but we both knew it was true." Link said, holding Malon's hands and looking into her eyes. The Sunday sun was just peaking over the edge of the horizon, not enough to be visibly seen though.

"You have been my best friend for longer than I can remember and I can't imagine my life without you by my side." Link rubs the back of his head in nervousness. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you by my side for the rest of my life." Link takes off his hat and reaches inside it, pulling out a small box. He drops to one knee and takes Malon's hand. This whole time, Malon's face had a huge smile on it, as well as a perpetual blush. As the first rays of the solstice sun peaked over the edge of the horizon, link opened the ring box. The suns beams refracted of the gold and stone inlets, refracting it into a beautiful pattern. Malon's dress sparkled as well, adding a mystical feel to the moment.

"Malon, will you marry me?" link said, his voice quivering a little. Even though Malon had lived this very moment once before, she was still stunned, her mouth tried to speak but couldn't, her legs tried to stand but wobbled. She forced herself to think of those words the goddesses had told her, feeling herself back in control.

"Link, you know I love you. I also want to spend my life next to you. But there is no real easy way to say this, I just cant…" Link froze, his world was slowly falling out from under him. Had he done it wrong again, were the goddesses not letting him try again? He didn't know what to do until Malon continued her sentence.

"I can't…even think of how my life would have ended up if you weren't in it. Still, It pains me to think about what would happen if all you did was for nothing… my answer had been, and always will be a hard thing to remember…but I have to say it…."

_Oops, I did it again, I played with your minds again and left you with another cliffhanger. Now just so that I can test people to see if they read the Authors note, im gonna give you a sneak peek into the next chapter. But im still evil so im only going to give you the first word…_

"Yes"

_That's all you get, but I bet you love me for that one word, cliffhangers are a bit annoying if done too much. Chao for now, see you in a week or whatever. ^^_


	4. NSFW

_You guys got lucky, I'm on a writing binge. Here is the fourth chapter of the second book. This marks the end of the first part of the book. The next part will come really soon because I'm on a roll here. Hope you guys don't hate me for giving you so many cliffhangers because I'm getting a lot less reviews and its' worrying me. I hope to hear from some of you. Enjoy the chapter ^^ oh and PS : __**NSFW**_

The Colors of the Sages Book II: Farore

Part one: sapphire

Chapter 4:

"Y-yes" Malon squeaked out, fighting her hardest to stay in the real world and not drift into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

"What was that?" Link asked, he didn't quite hear what she said, but immediately knew what it was she said, for she was screaming it in his ear as she hugged him tighter than a goron.

"YES YES YES YES" Malon shouted "of course I will marry you Link, there's no question about it." She said jumping up and down with her arms wrapped tightly around Link, giving him kisses over and over. Link tried to pull away for just a little to grab some precious oxygen.

"Mal, hey, I still need to put the ring on you and to do that you need to let me breath" Link said, pushing the last words out with his last breath. Malon gasped and let go of Link, who conveniently fell back to one knee as he sucked in his much needed air. After the color returned to his face, Link took Malon's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger…and now that he saw it on her…it was a little big, but Malon couldn't stop staring at it, so to Link, that was a very good sign. After all the excitement calmed down and the new fiancés watched the sun rise on the summer solstice, Malon realized where she was and gripped to Link's tunic for dear life.

"LINK, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE" she shouted, remembering her deathly fear of heights. Link could only sit there, he hadn't planned this far ahead. He had no way to get down and he doubted that Malon could climb down the ladder with those pumps on.

"Wait a second Mal, let me think of how to get down" the height they were at was too high to jump from and there were no houses close enough to jump onto. Link was worried and hoped he didn't ruin this for Malon, who had proceeded to clamp onto him tighter as a thundering rumble shook the tower. Down from Death Mountain, Medigoron had finally broken free of his very small workshop and rolled freely down the hill. Lost on his happiness, he failed to see the watchtower ahead of him. Both Link and Malon hugged each other closely.

"I'm glad were together now, because when this is over, I can rest peacefully" Malon said, kissing Link tenderly, both of them thinking this will be all over.

Medigoron had never felt so good in his life, the fresh air, the ground rolling under him, he was happy. He was then suddenly stopped by a rock hard, calloused hand, causing him to stop rolling and uncurl to see who stopped him. Medigoron suddenly shrank as he noticed his big brother (and I mean big as in half the size of Death Mountain.)

"Oh, hello brother, its' been so long, how is everything?" Medigoron said, trying to make small talk. Biggoron just smiled and helped his brother up.

"It has been too long brother. Let us go somewhere we can roll and talk without endangering people's lives." Biggoron said, smiling to Link and Malon. He extended his hand and motioned for them to step on. Malon quickly jumped on and latched to the goron's little finger while Link just stepped on normally. Biggoron set them both down gently, which was surprising to both Malon and Link as they were looking at his sheer size. After saying their congratulations and their goodbyes, the two brothers walked up Death Mountain, talking about their past experiences that they had during the time they were separated. Malon hugged Link again, softer this time, still shaking a little but that soon stopped.

"Let's head home Mal, I plan to make today the best day of your life." Link said, picking Malon up and walking out of the Kakariko villa. The ghosts waved their goodbyes and so did the Kokiri, actually, all the people at the festival had hauled ass out of the villa to get away from Medigoron. After the new couple finally reached the bottom of the hill, Epona was standing there, waiting for them. Her left and right flanks were bleached with the words, "congratulations Link and Malon." All the while, Epona was giving the two fairies who obviously did this to her a look that said, "not funny you two." Navi and Tatil just laughed, hand in hand as they flew over to Link and Malon. Navi flew to her place in Link's hat and Tatil landed comfortably in Malon's bosom where he got a small poke that to him felt like a slap to the head.

"Geeze Malon, where am I supposed to go? You have no hat and I don't think you want me to go to the other available spot." Tatil complained, only getting a giggle from Malon. Link and Malon mounted Epona and they rode off towards the ranch, finally together, at long last.

When Epona reached the ranch, it was already sundown. The pair had ridden all around Hyrule and the outer lands to tell all of the great news. Link hopped off first and then he picked Malon off Epona, hiving the horse a slap on the haunches to set her off towards the corral. Malon leaned in and took Link into a passionate kiss, her tasting the sweet mixture of various potions that had stained her lovers lips over the years of his adventure, as for Link, he tasted the rich, sweet flavor of Lon-Lon Milk. Malon wanted more, licking Link's lips asking for entrance. He allowed her access, parting his lips slightly to allow her tongue to slip past them and into his mouth. Their tongues caressed and danced, sometimes fighting for dominance, always ending in Link giving in to the taste and smell of his wife to be. Malon pulled back only a little to breath a single word.

"Please" she said, longing in her eyes. With that single word from Malon, Link knew what she wanted. His feet carried themselves as the two re-entered the kiss. Link carried Malon to the stables where they had their first, his body remembering where to go as his mind focused on his love. As Link kicked the door shut, he pulled back from the kiss, placing Malon down onto the bed she set up for when he stayed at the ranch. He laid on top of Malon, looking deeply into her eyes. Malon looked back, entranced by the deep pools of blue and his golden, straw-like, hair. She ran her hands through the lengthy locks, tossing Link's hat to the ground. Both were startled by a grunt and they remembered that the fairies were still with them.

"Navi, I almost forgot about you." Link said as the fairy flew out of his hat. Malon then realized Tatil and pulled the little fairy out of her bosom.

"Aww man, it was just getting good." Tatil complained as he floated back to Navi who took his hand, immediately making his glow turn pink.

"Don't worry Tatil" Navi said "I'll make sure that you're not disappointed." With that Navi flew over to Links hat, taking it with her, pulling along a now cherry red Tatil, who obviously knew what he got himself into. By that time Malon and Link had returned to their heated kiss, their tongues dancing around Malon and Link's mouths. Link ran his rough calloused hands across Malon's body, feeling every dip and curve. He slipped the dress off of his love and gazed at her body, drinking in all that was shown to him. Link ran his hands along her uncovered body, her breasts were large and perfectly balanced, sliding his hands down her stomach, soft and supple. As Link ran his hands along Malon's stomach, coaxing a moan from her. He smiled and ran his hands along Malon's long soft legs, down past her knees and to her feet. He was surprised by how soft her skin was being a working girl. Link was running his hands slowly up the insides of Malon's thighs, causing her to shiver and blush. She allowed him to part her legs, presenting her hairless slit to him. To Link he had not seen such beauty, he wanted her and her alone. In the moments of Link's distraction, Malon flipped the two of them over, taking dominance over the hero. She undid his tunic and pulled it off his body, tossing it to the side and examining Link's torso. It was covered in scars from battle, some were straight long lines that didn't look too deep while others were short ragged scars, protruding off his body indicating it was a deep wound. Malon had remembered a lot of them, she had sewn them closed. Wanting to sooth the old wounds, Malon ran her hands along Link's torso, feeling every bump and scar, also feeling his tight abs. She ran her hands back up to the sides of Link's face and pulled him into a short kiss, running her hands along Link's biceps and forearms, stringing her fingers into his. They kissed again, deeply, sending all their feelings over the years through those kisses they shared. Malon unstrung her fingers from Link's and slid them into the waistband of his tights. She slowly pulled them off him and his member sprung forth from its fabric prison. Malon caressed Link as she kissed him, stroking his throbbing shaft. Link was the one to flip them over this time, spreading Malon's legs.

"Are you sure Mal?" Link asked, his length pressing against Malon's slit. She nodded and he pushed into her, feeling the blockage that he refused to break the first time. Link leaned down and hugged Malon tightly, kissing her as he pulled back slightly before pushing through her hymen and taking her for his own. Malon shouted from the pain, squeezing Link tighter, tears building in her eyes. Link had stayed as still as he could, allowing Malon the time to get used to the new feeling. When she nodded, Link slowly began to push in and out of her, feeling her walls tighten in pain. As the night went on, the two shared in the sacred act, their bodies becoming one. The unity built up until it could not be held any longer and burst into life. Their bodies spent, Link had his arm wrapped lovingly around Malon, holding her close and protecting her as they slept. Once in a while the two would laugh together as they heard the faint sound of shouts and moans emanating from right outside the barn. A kaleidoscope of colors danced through the crack in the barn door, throwing shadows of a winged male and female, bound together as Link and Malon were. The goddesses looked down from the heavens and talked amongst themselves.

"More than one child shall be conceived tonight, from opposite corners of the universe, the two shall meet for a brief moment as the two children grow, perpetuating the cycle that keeps the land in balance. This is the law of the world and there is nothing that can be done about it. The Hero will conceive within his lover, the next hero of time and the fairy shall conceive his aid." The three goddesses looked back down, touching the entire land with their hearts, giving rest to those who cannot sleep and energy to those who are not able. Their work done, they ascend back into the sacred realm, leaving tears in their wake in sorrow for this loop that they have created to preserve the land. Their tears fell onto the land in life giving rain, nourishing the land for the next day.

_So, this is the final chapter for this part of the book. The next is gonna be about the wedding. I hope you liked my first attempt at a lemon. Rate and review please. ^^_


	5. The Omen, The Promise, The Legend Reborn

Chapter 2: emerald

Sweat rolled down Link's face, the master sword gripped in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Clutched in the giant fist of the twilight goddess was his beloved Malon. The goddess leans down to address Link

"You, the chosen hero, I thought your heart was for another, but now it is clear what your heart wants. I feel betrayed, tossed aside like the worthless _imp_ I was before… but that's going to change, this princess won't just sit back and pray for her savior anymore."

The goddess throws Malon to the ground, her body now limp and lifeless. Link screams out for his love, but she moves only by ghostly strings, controlled by the giant goddess.

"let us see if the great hero can overcome this obstacle, he seemed to be able to destroy all the others…especially my heart."

Malon forms blades in her hands, charging towards Link with bloodlust. The battle progresses and the two clash blades, sparks flying from the light of the master sword coupling with the darkness of the twilight blades. The two clash and are at a standstill, Links blade pointed towards Malon's neck and Malon's about to scissor Link's head off. No matter how hard he tried, link couldn't finish the deed, always pushing back to gain space, and clashing again. Finally, with one deft slice, Malon severs Links heels, smashing the hilt into his knees, bringing him to the ground. The goddess drops Malon and her body returns to its lifeless form, the twilight blades vanishing. The pure twilight form of the goddess melts back into the fused shadow, a gleam of white and orange being seen. Midna, the princess of twilight steps forward and leans into Link's face, her voice like a bitter hiss.

"such a coward, can't even defeat a thing that is already dead…your only the holder of the master sword, just like the stone of time."

With that, Midna picks up the master sword and runs Link through the stomach with it, the blade embedding into the stone and holding Link to the ground. The princess whispers into the dying boys ear.

"and to think I was trusting the destiny of my people to the acts of such a worthless mutt."

* * *

><p>The scene swirled and the blackness turned to grey. The pungent iron stink of fresh blood turned to the fragrance of strawberries and hay. The feeling of Midna's breath was still on his ear, but the hiss was gone, all that was left was the steady breathing of Malon in slumber. Link realized his hand was around the handle of his master sword, the knuckles white like bone. He released the blade and it clanged to the floor, its sheath discarded to the side as if a battle had been fought. The sound woke Malon, her deep pools of emerald looked into Link's frightened eyes, the awakening bliss being quickly replaced in her eyes by the worry for Links wellbeing.<p>

"What's wrong Link?" Malon asks, her hand gently wiping the cold sweat from the man's forehead. Link casts his gaze away from Malon's, having it turned back by red haired beauty. Link sighs and shakes his head.

"It was only a nightmare… just promise me that if I ever have to go into battle, you won't come after me… your too special to me… if I were to know something happened to you because of me… I'd rather face the punishment of the goddesses than lose you."

Now Malon's look turned from worried to compassionate, her lips gently resting against Link's for a second, then parting.

"That's my promise, but for every deal, there is a counter… If you ever go to battle… be safe and defend this kingdom for me, make the land safe for our family…and if you don't come home, I will find you and kill you myself."

Link's face was shocked for a bit, but then softened into a smile, his hand sliding down Malon's arm and lacing between her slender fingers.

"This is my promise as well, all I do is for you, for my family. This kingdom is my family, and you are my love, I fight for my family."

As if on cue, Navi and Tattl float in, the two fairies flittering and spinning around each other, there glow is much brighter this morning, even though the two were easily seen as worn out and tired.

"Good morning Link, Malon... how was your sleep?"

Navi had pulled Link's hat up and curled up in it, falling back to sleep while Tattl talks, her body more sore this morning than after any battle she had when she was guiding Link to save Hyrule.

"so, what's to eat?" Tattl asks, flying around to look around for food. This question reminded Link that today was the day after the summer solstice, all the crops would be at castle town market, the black Friday in Hyrule.

"Well, we can go down to the market and get some breakfast, if that's fine with you, love?" link addressed Malon, her lips curled into a smile.

"That sounds wonderful"

"no it doesn't!" navi cut in, her glowing form crawling from the warmth of the hat and splaying out on the bed.

"it's cold, it's dark, and I'm in pain…so unless I can sleep in, I'm not going out."

Link rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle he had stuffed cotton balls and fabric from his old tunics into, the mess looking like a bed of some sort

"Fine, but I doubt Tattl will be happy if you're not with him."

"Then he can sleep In here with me" Navi retorts, being a grump, never having been a morning person.

Link places the bottle into the view of Navi, wiggling it a bit

"you know as well as I do that only one fairy fits into these small bottles…c'mon, don't be grumpy, you can sleep in my hat…Tattl did that in Termina, he doesn't mind."

Navi groaned and floated up, nodding. Link smiled and scooped up the two fairies in his hat, placing it on his head. Link, now alone with his love, leans in and kisses the farm girl with passion, making up for all the times he restrained himself from this simple pleasure during his quest. The kiss breaks and Link stands, carting Malon in his arms.

"Ready Malon?"

Malon nods and wraps her arms around Links neck, her dress from the night before still looked as if it was just from the tailor, despite having been worn throughout the night's activities. Link on the other hand looked like he always did, his tunic so worn in that it never wrinkled, his hair a mess of the dirty blond locks.

"Either get going or leave me here, Casanova, I'm tired and hungry"

Navi wiggled around in Link's hat, emphasizing her impatient mood, her movement being stilled by an unseen kiss from Tattl. Link smiles and places Malon down, taking her hand and exiting the barn.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed since the solstice, the faint signs of a child to come showing on Malon, as well as Navi. Dressed in none other than the dress from Queen Zelda's own marriage ceremony, Malon walks down the aisle of the Temple of time. At the alter stands Raru, as well as the other sages, there beings now able to come into the mortal world…but only in the walls of the temple of time. Above the sages, The empty settings of the spiritual stones float, waiting for the jewels to be reunited with them. This was the wedding of the hero and the farm girl, all in the land attended, even Gannandorf, securely imprisoned in a crystal like the one that held Zelda. The Groom, the hero, stands in front of the stone alter, the master sword hovers above the alter in wait. Malon Reaches the side of her lover, the engagement ring sliding off her finger on its own and dismantling. The golden forms of the goddesses raise their arms and lean in, a shining light forming a flawless diamond in the place of the light. The three gems reunite with their settings, floating down to the top of the alter. The new ring falls into Link's open hand.<p>

Raru reads the sacred vows and the two lovers are made one. Link slides the ring onto Malon's finger, kissing her to seal the deal.

"Now the hero and his wife will seal the sword away, having succeeded in its duty for the kingdom, the master sword will now be put back into its slumber." Raru's voice is loud but not frightening, commanding the hall into silence. Link takes the master sword by the handle and Malon clasps her hand over his. The two walk down the hall of time and stand on either side of the pedestal. Each sage appears on their respective crests, protecting the two from turning back time again from the setting of the blade. Link takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, Malon doing the same. The two place their hands on the handle and turn the sword down towards the stone of time, neither looking for the slot, but feeling the pull of the blade to its home. The Sages join hands and create a rainbow barrier, similar to the bridge to Gannon's former castle, around the stone of time and the blade. Malon is the first to release a hand, extending it and being met with that of Link's. Neither look, only feel, raising the blade skyward for the blessing of the goddesses before pulling down in unison, the blade locking in the stone and taking in the memory of the child to be, the next hero. The wall of energy is stopped by the rainbow barrier, both Malon and Link are shaking as the raw power flows through their submerged hands, up their arms and down the other, meeting at the diamond rings, blessed by the goddesses. From the gem, a holy light shoots out, the beams from both rings hit and an essence is created within. The pain is long, the essence growing and growing until the energy is gone. The sages lower their hands and the barrier dissipates, leaving the two lovers hands around the handle of the master sword. The hands release and left behind are the fingerprints of the two. The essence from their rings starts to fade, left behind is a tunic of white and gold and a cloak of black. The final object to appear is a black master sword, like the one that had clashed with its brother in the water temple. These things float down to the couple, resting at their feet.

"this is the essence of the blade, the purged memories of the battles it had faced, The cloak of twilight, the tunic of the goddess, and the blade of the unborn evil, all memories from the sacred blade forgotten by the sword and given to the barer for remembrance."

The couple picks up the objects, giving each other a glance as they walk through the hall of time. Once out of the hall, the spiritual stones vanish and return to their resting places in the lake, forest, and mountain, the presence of the stones now so weak to the temple that the door of time slides shut.

Link gives Malon another look and she smiles, holding the cloak in her hands, link with the tunic and blade. In unison, the two take a pose and hold up their new items, the wedding band striking the familiar melody of a new possession. A wave of laughter washes through the temple, marking the start of the festivities.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed since the wedding of the hero and the farm girl, the birth of Navi and Tattl's child had come and the newborn was already zipping around like the excited child she was. Being creatures of knowledge, the child was able to speak from the moment of birth and already it was giving information on all the little things around the house.<p>

** -8888888888888888888-**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part where I say "what happens next?" well, you would usually respond with "tell us already." And then I give you a new chapter…but that won't happen this time. This time I am going of a writing binge, you won't get a new chapter, you will get a shitload of new chapters and even the start of my final book. Until then, keep the good vibes goin, see you all soon. ^^<strong>


	6. Receiving the name

The rhythmic power of the earth's energy, feeling the power in the deepest roots, the highest branch, in the smallest leaf, this is the way of the deku tree. The demand for the protection of the forest made the deku scrub grow at an immensely faster rate than the past ancestors, already overgrowing the hull of his father, taking his place as the great deku tree. He could feel the energy shift, the fate about to change again…the legend is to be reborn.

8888888888888888888

Huffing and puffing, Navi chases after her daughter. The little fairy, only four fairy years old (four days In human years) was on her way to be named by the Great Deku Tree.

"slow down child, the great deku tree won't go anywhere!" Navi shouted, breathless from chasing her daughter.

"I know where he is mamma, I can fly ahead."

"no you don't know where he is, the deku tree is the other way."

The little fairy stopped and turned around

"umm…I knew that, just testing you mamma"

Navi rolled her eyes and floated over to her daughter. The small fairy was a mix of blue and white, strange patterns covering her body from where the essence of her father mixed with Navi's. the two were from different worlds, and different strands of fairy, so their dna didn't quite match up to make one, more like a jigsaw. Navi smiled at the little fairy, placing her hands on the glowing skin of her daughters face and looking seriously into her eyes.

"this is the great deku tree we're talking about, he may be young, heck, he could be younger than you, I never really figured out the tree to fairy year conversion, but you must be respectful…this is the day you get your name, so trust me in the fact that you do not want the great deku tree to be in a bad mood when you receive it…that little mido boy was given a color changing fairy, or in other words, a fairy that looked like a rainbow…named phag."

The little fairy didn't know what a bundle of sticks had to do with rainbows, but she didn't want to be named something stupid. She gave a little nod and took her mother's hand, following her along the path to the great deku tree.

888888888888888888888888888

It had been a few hours before tattl chimed a bit to catch the attention of link and malon. His glow was a shade of baby blue, showing his worry for his lover and his daughter. Needing no words, link nodded, standing to see the great deku tree, hoping to find the mother and child at his clearing. Malon reached up and squeezed the hero's arm, a small pout on her lips.

"this is supposed to be our honeymoon…I don't want you fighting on it…"

Malon trailed off and looked to the side. Link leaned down and got onto his knee, the height difference of sitting to standing now equaled. The hero gently places his hand on the farm girl's cheek, running his thumb over her perfect lips.

"will it make you happy if I left my sword and shield here?" link asked, undoing the straps and placing the gear on the bed. Malon smiled at this and nodded, leaning her head into link's hand and closing her eyes. The peace of the moment made link smile, leaning in and giving his wife a tender kiss before leaving.

"now, I will refrain from fighting, but I must at least take my childhood sword. There are still a few monsters here and there, and if I have to, I will fight, but if avoidance is an option, I will take that first, for you."

And with that, link promptly jumped over the balcony of his tree house and landed on the ground with a hollow thud. Moving a rock from the opening to his secret chest, link retrieves the kokiri sword, sheathing it on his back like impa did with her knife. The journey wasn't at all long, so link was worried that the duo might be in trouble.

888888888888888

The young fairy floated around, looking for an exit to the small prison, finding none in the walls of the sap bubble. Her mother had been trapped as well, taken to a separate area. The only thing she could do was walk around like a hamster in a ball, but the enclosure she was in would not let her out. Every once in a while a deku scrub would switch the bubbles she was in, the sap only strong when it was fresh. Her only chance of escape was to get this bubble to dry faster than the scrubs expected. Her wings were no use, the bubble was too small. Her breath made the bubble shrink and grow, but never burst. At a moment of desperation, the little fairy ran full speed, the bubble skidding like a tire before flying off and into the barrier that enclosed her. The bubble didn't burst, but the little one had been given a miracle. The part that had skidded was now a slightly duller gold than the rest, beginning to look dryer. She continued to run back and forth, back and forth, until the barrier finally shattered the bubble on impact. Pumping her little fists into the air, the fairy cheered, quickly zipping off to the area where her mother was taken.

888888888888888

Navi sat in the corner of her cage and rubbed her temples. How could she be so naïve, letting her daughter wander like she had just done. Because of navi, the two were separated, herself hanging from a cord attached to the central spire of the forest temple, her cage nothing more than an empty poe lantern. From a distance, navi heard a buzz, then a faint light appeared. Her daughter came flying at the cage, taking the impact with her body and causing it to swing.

"hi mama!" the fairy chimed, her little fingers easily opening the latch on the lantern. Navi flew out and hugged her daughter close, sighing.

"that was an experience I never wanted you to have, especially so early in your life. We need to get out of here, let's use the warp point."

The two make their way through the labyrinth of doors and into the chamber where phantom gannon used to reside. They stepped into the glowing light and were whisked away to the foot of the deku tree.

88888888888888888888888

Link ran in and immediately saw the two fairies. He gave a sigh of relief before that relief was changed to solemn sadness. The great deku tree, no mere sprout any more, was just like himself, but the overgrowing of the father tree made his bark a splotchy brown, instead of the green of fresh wood, due to the curse that his ancestor perished from. The two fairies had been in the clearing for a mere ten seconds before the deku tree awoke. His eyes looked to the little fairy and his branches shook to indicate a greeting. The little fairy bowed and navi did so as well, leaving to question the name of her daughter. The great deku tree sighed and looked at the young fairy.

"this is a peculiar instance we are in navi, your daughter is a two part, a mixed blood. Due to this I cannot tell her purpose, thus my name for her would be useless. For now, she shall be named Nadia, but once she is a bit older, maybe a few hundred fairy years, I will be able to find a name to suit her life's destiny."

Navi bowed again and nadia bounced up and down in glee

"yaaay, now im nadia" she says, doing a little dance in the air. This made link smile at the scene

"hey you two, your lover and your father is worried about you. Why don't you go tell him your new name, he'll love it." Link said, bowing to the great deku tree, in turn, the deku tree shook some great fruits down for link.

"those should help the nausea from malon…I sense it will be a girl" the great deku tree says, a smile on his bark. With this link smiled and left, taking the fruits and fairies with him.

From the sky, farore drifts down to the great deku tree.

"you sense that it will be a girl?" she asks, having been sure that the next hero would be born instead. The great deku tree shakes in a nod

"she is of high importance to the fate of hyrule…she, I can sense, will be part of the three…although I don't know which one. The hero is always courage, but lately, the wisdom has been torn between the royal family and the farm girl, as with the power, the same thing, undecided between gannondorf and the farm girl."

farore sighs. How was she going to tell her sisters that the goddesses themselves, got the gender of an unborn child wrong…they were the ones that decided the gender.

"well, at least I was able to imbue link with a little gift earlier on…I know he is married and all, but dream sex isn't adultery. He awoke very pleased and a great amount larger in his staff…a great amount. So there will be no trouble with the birth of the hero, it will just take time."

The great deku tree chuckled

"only din surpasses you in deviousness, but you are the goddess of fertility as well, am I not mistaken?"

Farore blushes.

"havnt heard that name since highschool…what was it, class of 1001, I think I had some of your sap back then…you may have been a deku scrub in those days, but your deku stick could make one thing you were a great tree already."

As the day passed on, the two reminissed about younger days, the family of the hero as well, in there own, remembering all that had been good.


	7. partial update

_this is just a piece of the next chapter, it will be very NSFW...as you can see. review please and tell me if this style is good._

The red haired beauty finally slides off her lover and onto the soft grass. A refreshing little breeze cools off her sweat drenched body, falling over her bare skin like a thin cloth of silk. The stars above twinkled as the soothing sounds of the forest bring peace to the homes of the kokiri, lights and loud music turning off now that the sound that the kokiri were trying to drown out had stopped.

"I think we might have been a bit loud" said Malon, turning onto her side and watching link just gaze up at the stars. She runs her slender fingers through the grass, releasing a few of the sprites that fly around during the day, there shimmering made link break from his pensive moment and turn to gaze, not at the stars in the sky, but those two emerald stars he loves more than anything. Link brings his hand up to the side of malon's face and cups it, his thumb running across her cheek.

"I don't care if the entirety of the kingdom heard us, all that matters is that it was us. Not me, not you, but us."

Malon smiles and presses her lips to link's, the warmth of her body and the softness of her lips had link already back in his fighting spirit. His hand slides down the figure of his beloved, feeling a shiver from her as the cool air blows across her bare breasts, erecting her nipples. The hero slides his hand up to the gratuitous mounds on his wife's beautiful body, giving them a gentle squeeze before pinching and twisting the erect teats. The attention coaxed a moan from malon, her eyes full of lust and determination.

"ready for round two" she says, a smirk settling onto her face. Link grins back and positions himself above malon, leaning in and kissing her hotly. His hands continue to massage and twist on the farm girls ample breasts, squeezing harder than before just to increase the pleasure. Malon runs her hand down the front of links chest and stopping at his erect member, giving a gentle tug to get the man's attention.

Link gives a little chuckle and thrusts into the warmth of his lover, the forcefulness of his actions alredy sending malon into a frenzy.

_again, just a piece of the chapter, kinda ends randomly on this. review please_


End file.
